


Elf, Kidnapped

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: An Elf is kidnapped and stuffed in a sack.





	Elf, Kidnapped

The people gathered watched in amusement as Elrond and three others carried a rather large sack between them, trying to keep whatever was inside from moving too much.

"So, Elrond, what do you have there?" Gandalf asked, amused

"Someone extremely stubborn." Elrond sighed

He and his companions brought the sack onto the ship and placed it on the deck.

"All right, move, before our new cargo escapes.....again." Elrond ordered everyone

Not wanting to get on his bad side, they were quick to obey.


End file.
